Internet of things is a network of interconnected objects. The Internet of things provides a framework for examining physical objects and their activities. This provides valuable information about the people and environment interacting with those objects. This information can be processed into intelligence to improve the object and can also be used to trigger relevant actions. However, such information relating to usage is often not sufficiently precise or up-to-date, and is therefore hardly exploitable in further applications. Requirements in terms of precision and accuracy as well as freshness and timeliness are presently not sufficient. Another issue to consider is that monitoring data is often too subjective to be exploitable, which is the case e.g. for the currently widely used customer surveys.
Existing systems based on e.g. radio frequency identification (RFID) do not provide objective information on how an object is handled as RFID merely stores limited pre-set data, such as presence and an ID tag. Furthermore, most existing systems including RFID systems and camera analysis do not satisfy the mobility requirements of the object under test as these systems often suffer from a limited range of transmission or of gathering of the information as well as from a limited velocity under transmission. Objects tagged with RFID transmit within a range of a few meters while camera analysis is limited to the location of the camera.
Hence, the existing solutions are not well adapted for providing exploitable information on a usage of an object to further applications.